You Found Me
by katichresis
Summary: Songfic. House/Thirteen. Contains death. Somewhat taking into consideration current episodes.


**You Found Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House and this awesome song entitled You Found Me by the Fray. I have awkwardly come back. I'm sorry if this is total crap. Songfic! My first attempt and my friend and I love this song. And it kept playing in my head. R&R as always. Also, this is kind of suicidal/death-ish. Don't like, don't read. I don't mind if you can't stand stuff like that. (:

**THIRD PERSON**

I found God

She prayed silently, hoping in her heart. Her life was almost over. Her tremors were almost at its worst.

On the corner of First and Amistad

As she walked down the street towards her apartment as steadily and normally as she could.

Where the west

She saw the drug dealers. She could so easily go.

Was all but won

No. Not that way. She wouldn't give up.

All alone

She suddenly saw House, waiting for her at the door.

Smoking his last cigarette

He had a cigar held in between his fingers.

I said, "Where you been?"

He didn't care when she got tested. Why now. Why come back now.

He said, "Ask anything".

He knew she would want to know.

And so she invited him in and talked.

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

"You never helped me when I needed you most." She said.

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me

"House, why come back now." Thirteen asked.

Lyin' on the floor

"When I saw you in a mess after the SWAT blew open the door…I knew I couldn't

lose you." He said.

Surround me, surround me  
Why'd you have to wait?

She doubted him.

Where were you? Where were you?

She asked him many questions. Some he couldn't answer.

Just a little late

"It's too late House. I'm soon gone."

You found me, you found me

**HOUSE P.O.V**

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone

I've always been alone. Always.

Losing her

I couldn't bear to.

The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be

She knew. She was the only other person I ever loved.

No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

She's going soon.

Lost and insecure

"House. You don't want this." She had cried to me. You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor  
Surround me, surround me

I popped my Vicodin pills and lay down with a glass of whisky.

Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?

She told me. She asked me. I didn't know what to say.

Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

It **was** too late. She'll leave me soon. I decided to drive to her place again. An apology, a goodbye.

**THIRTEEN P.O.V.**

Early morning  
The city breaks

I woke up. It was a struggle now. And House just left me.

I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters

I waited. I waited as long as I could for him. But I should've known. Who would want to spend their time with someone with Huntington's.

You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world

He took my heart. I loved him so much. Yet, still. Love doesn't bind everything.

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me

He was the one who found me. Who brought me out of my downward spiral.

Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?

When Jason almost forced me to take the drugs, where was he? Outside? Negotiating?

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me

I started trembling.

Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded

I was soon on the floor. A mass of uncontrollable jerking. Yet these thoughts filled my mind. I was slightly enraged.

Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?

Questions with no answers for me.

Just a little late

I heard his voice outside my door.

You found me, you found me

I tried to get up and walk to the door. I tripped and fell. My head hit a vase. House barged in.

Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

"Goodbye, House." I whispered as he rushed over to me.


End file.
